Harry Potter and the Witch of the Green
by princess12
Summary: If you don't like Mary-Sue's then don't read this!!! Don't flame me, coz I wrote it ages ago, before I knew wot an M.S woz!!! This summary sucks, but please r&r review!!! I know you can upload chapters, but like I said, I wrote this ages ago, and I can't
1. Part 1!!!

**_Chapter 1_**

******* Mirror-Mirror *******

Sophie stared at her reflection.

" Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all? " she asked smiling.

The sight before her sighed contentedly, and she took a step back to admire the slim, attractive, robed figure before her. 

A shriek of joy threatened to erupt from her throat as she thought of the next day. Finally she would be going to her new school. Only this was no ordinary school, it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Of course she would not be starting in the usual first year, with the eleven year olds, as Sophie was fifteen, and had recently graduated from the Phoenix Academy of Primary Sorcery. It had been part of her for the last four years, and she had been sorry to leave it, but to go to Hogwarts had always been a dream, which was now about to become true.

A knock startled Sophie from her musing, and a blonde head poked around the door.

" Sophie darling, come on you've got to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, and you don't want to be tired."

Sophie nodded and reluctantly started to remove the traditional Hogwarts black school robes, as she replied:

" Okay Mum thanks."

As she climbed into bed she looked around her room and wondered where she would be twenty-four hours from now…

************

Harry Potter stared round cheerfully at the familiarity of Platform 9¾. He scanned the crowd before him eagerly for the faces of his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom were in the fifth year alongside Harry.

Having no luck outside the train, he decided to investigate the interior. 

A flash of red caught his eye as he was passing a carriage and he ducked inside to be greeted by his friends.

" Harry!" Hermione squealed enveloping him in a hug. 

" We've been looking for you for ages, where've you been? " asked Ron.

As the train started its long journey to Hogwarts, the three friends soon settled into the old chatter about the wizarding world and their adventures throughout the summer.

After several hours had passed, the excitement of seeing each other had died down somewhat, and when the talk turned to Quidditch, Hermione had left the conversation to study one of her numerous schoolbooks.

At that moment the door of the compartment slid open to reveal a familiar but unwelcome sight.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle entered looking disdainful.

" Well look what the cat dragged in boys." Draco sneered.

" Well look what the cat _threw up_." Ron retorted angrily.

Hermione seemed to sense the danger as she looked up and said coolly.

" Malfoy what do you want, we don't want to have to look at your ugly face any longer than necessary."

" Shut it mudblood, looking at you is worse than any of the unforgivable curses, in fact, that should be made illegal! " 

Harry and Ron stood up angrily, Malfoy folded his arms defiantly and smirked as the two boys behind him, tensed their considerably large muscles.

" What, you're going to fight us are you? " He smiled and continued speaking. " Actually," he said turning to Ron. " I heard your dad managed to get some more money at work! Did your mother die of shock? It was probably only because Fudge felt sorry for you anyway."

Ron made as if to dive for Malfoy, who neatly dodged him sending Ron sprawling to the floor.

He turned, laughing and guided the other two out of the room.

" Stupid slimy git." Ron said angrily.

Harry pulled him to his feet and tried to change the subject.

" Did your dad really get a raise?" He asked

" Yeah, Fudge really liked his Muggle Protection Act, which has finally been put into action. He said Dad was too good at the job he has at the moment, to be moved to another department, so he gave him a raise instead. "

" Ron, that's fantastic news!!!" Hermione exclaimed.

At that moment, the door slid open again and Ron turned and yelled at the three newcomers.

" Look you stupid, blond, bouncing ferret! We don't like you, so get your pathetic excuses for friends and get the hell out of here! Oka……"

His voice trailed off and Harry and Hermione turned to see a beautiful blonde girl standing in-between Lavender Brown and Padma Patil, who were in Gryffindor House with Harry and his friends.

Harry felt his jaw drop at the sight of this girl. He honestly could not help it. She was exquisitely beautiful. She was dressed in muggle attire. A short, black skirt and fitted lilac shirt showed off her slender figure and a long expanse of tanned leg was visible between the skirt and trainers.

She looked stunned, not to mention insulted at Ron's outburst.

" Er… Sophie, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Parvati told her. She sounded annoyed, and glared at Ron. 

Harry heard Hermione greet the new girl, and felt her elbow him subtly to do the same, but he appeared to have lost all sense of speech.

************

Sophie stared at the two boys in the Hogwarts Express compartment in amazement. The redhead, she had taken an instant dislike to, she stared at him coldly for a few moments then turned to the two others.

" The girl seems all right, a bit bushy-haired and quite clever looking, but nice enough. What did Parvati say her name was, Hermione (?) weird name!!" Sophie thought to herself. 

She turned to the dark haired boy. What was he staring at? He shook himself as though coming out of a trance, and appeared to remember his manners. He held out his hand and grinned awkwardly.

" I'm Harry Potter." He said.

Sophie smiled interestedly. 

" The Harry Potter? " She thought. " He was quite cute actually.'' Her eyes flicked up to his forehead, " yep there it was shaped like lightning. Cool! "

" Sophie Catwood. " She replied. " I'm starting in the fifth year, I just graduated from the Phoenix Academy of Primary Sorcery, a couple of months ago.

Hermione looked interested. " I've never heard of that school, whereabouts is it? I thought Hogwarts was the only wizard school in Britain. " She sat down on the seat and the Sophie followed suit. She was pleased to have someone take an interest in her school, and she explained about it, to Hermione.

" It is. You see the Academy is in Southern France, so you have to pretty fluent in the French language. By the time you leave, after all four years though, every pupil can speak both French and English perfectly!!"

Hermione looked impressed and asked about the lessons. Parvati and Lavender smiled. They agreed to leave Sophie with Hermione and the boys, and meet up later at the Feast, as they wanted to go and see Padma, Parvati's Ravenclaw twin-sister.

************

Harry was determined not to let Hermione get all this new girl's attention.

" So did you play any Quidditch at your old school? " He asked.

Sophie opened her mouth to reply, but Ron came out of his stupor and blurted out.

" Look I'm really sorry about what I said before. I thought you were Malfoy. I…er…didn't mean that you looked like a stupid ferret; it's just because of what Moody did last year. "

Sophie raised her eyebrows and stared at Ron coldly, which served only to make him turn scarlet. 

" Moody…? " She replied confused. So Ron explained about Professor Moody turning Malfoy into a bouncing ferret the year before.

Sophie squealed with laughter as the story came out, and the grudge held against Ron disappeared.

************

As the journey wore on Hermione fell silent and eventually withdrew from the conversation between Harry, herself and Sophie.

To be perfectly honest, she was annoyed that this girl showed up and captured all Ron and Harry's attention. True Ron wasn't participating in the discussion, but that didn't stop him staring at Sophie.

" She's only a girl for goodness sake, " she hissed at Ron. 

" I know. She's unlike any girl I've ever met. " He replied dreamily.

Hermione gave up she sat back and sulked while reading the afore-mentioned school book. 

At about 4 O' c lock, Fred and George Weasley (Ron's older identical twin brothers) paid them a visit. Harry, gathered (from what he heard of the conversation – most of his was taken up by Sophie), that they had heard about Sophie from Parvati and decided that they just _had_ to come and introduce themselves. It was also to announce that they had been made joint- Quidditch Captains for Gryffindor.

As Sophie listened to a story of George's, Fred whispered to Harry.

" Well, you've hit the jack-pot there, she's gorgeous. " He turned to Ron and said loudly, " Ron close your mouth you're dribbling!!!! " And with that he winked at Harry and strolled out. George followed him whistling, after he'd hissed at Harry. " Get in there lad. What're you waiting for? " 

**_ _**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_*****The Sorting*****_**

By the end of the journey, everyone was tired and hungry and ready for the feast. 

When the train stopped, Harry was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore, waiting for them off the train.

" Ah Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger a pleasure to see you again." He greeted them cheerfully. He tuned to Sophie and smiled. " Miss Catwood I presume? Harry will show you to my office, if you'd like to go there straight away, I feel it would be less embarrassing for you to be sorted in private. Unless you would prefer to remain with the first years?"

" Um no, sir, I think I'd prefer to be sorted in your office."

" Very well. Harry…" 

Harry took hold of Sophie's hand and leapt in the nearest boat. Sophie looked in interest as the boat struck out towards Hogwarts Castle, with any appearance of oars or rowers.

Harry explained that only first years went in the boats normally, but it was quicker this way. 

************

As they arrived at the hidden entrance to the living quarters of Albus Dumbledore, Harry realised that he didn't know this year's password. He stood helplessly, fully aware that Sophie was staring at him expectantly.

He was ready to explain this problem when, the door swung open silently.

Harry looked around, startled, but apart from Sophie and him, there was not a soul in sight. Harry was about to admit his astonishment, when he caught sight of the impressed look on Sophie's face. Clearly she thought he'd opened it himself and Harry found he was unwilling to tell her the truth.

" Oh come on, what fifteen year old wouldn't do the same? " He thought, " A stunning girl thinks you're a brilliant wizard. Of course I'm not gonna tell her. " So throwing out his chest, he took her hand and lead her up to the door of the Headmaster's office. Before the had a chance to knock though, Dumbledore opened the door and ushered them in, giving Harry an almost stern look which quite clearly said: " You took credit for somebody else's magic." But before Harry had a chance to feel nervous, he spotted the amused twinkle in his eye and grinned ashamedly.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Sophie, smiling, and handed her the Sorting Hat and bade her to sit down.

Harry almost laughed at the disdainful look on her face, which changed to one of shock as she placed it on her head as it had plainly started to speak.

************

" Hmm Sophie Catwood. So you've joined Hogwarts then have you? Well, there is no time yet for the song so basically, four famous witches and wizards founded the school. They realized that they needed someone to sort the pupils into the separate houses when they departed, so they put some brains into me and here I am. Right, getting down to business. The four founders were Godric Gryffindor, whose house is for the brave and noble-hearted, Helga Hufflepuff, hers is for the just and hard-working, Rowena Ravenclaw, the clever and wise go there, and finally Salazar Slytherin who takes the shrewd and ambitious. Now let me see…hmm, well there is a nice supply and thirst for knowledge, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, not quite Hufflepuff material are you dear, not exactly a natural hard-worker. Still there's plenty of ambition, Slytherin would do you well, but bravery is definitely one of your strong points, so I think you'd be best suited to……………GRYFFINDOR. " The hat screamed.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore smiled at the announcement.

" Great! I'm a Gryffindor too! " Harry exclaimed.

Sophie smiled weakly, she wondered why she felt so light-headed, and realised that she'd been holding her breath since the hat started to speak. She stood up and stumbled. Harry caught her and pulled her up against him to stop her falling. Sophie looked up and felt her insides melt as she lost herself in the depths of his emerald-green eyes. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two of them sprung apart, embarrassed, but the teacher seemed to have noticed nothing.

" Well let's hurry down to the Sorting Ceremony. Unless, Sophie you are feeling unwell and require medical attention from Madame Pomfrey?"

" The school nurse." Harry explained.

" Oh no thank you Professor, um I think I'm just a bit tired."

" Very well, let us proceed." He replied, striding in the direction of the Great Hall. Sophie and Harry had to quicken their pace to keep up, but they soon fell behind, and made their way to the feast alone.

************

Harry led Sophie towards the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Hermione (opposite Harry) and received many inquisitive looks, these remained unanswered however, as the Sorting had already begun. Much to Sophie's disappointment she had missed the song, spoken of by the hat, but found she was consoled as she saw the feast magically appear before them.

But before they were given leave to start eating, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

" Now I know you are all eager to start the feasting, but I would like to bring to your attention, various notices. Firstly, we have a new fifth year among us. Her name is Sophie Catwood, and she has joined us after graduating from the Phoenix Academy of Primary Sorcery, and has been previously sorted in my office into Gryffindor. Now Sophie please stand to show everyone who you are.

Sophie stood up and blushed at the thunderous applause coming from the Gryffindor table. Then Dumbledore started to speak again.

" Secondly, we will be having another Yule Ball this year, to celebrate not only the Hogwarts victory with the Triwizard Tournament, but in memory of Cedric Diggory."

As the school started to eat questions came at Sophie from all sides. About her, her family, her old school, you name it. Gradually the chatter and eating stopped and the students were allowed to go to bed.

Ron and Hermione walked silently to the Gryffindor common room, as Harry explained to Sophie all about the Triwizard Tournament the previous year (excluding the return of Voldemort etc.), and who Cedric Diggory was and how he died. The three were approaching the painting of the Fat Lady, when a seventh year prefect barged past them, at the head of a line of yawning straggling first years. She turned and told the crowd of Gryffindors the present password.

" It's Oddment!" 

The four entered the tower and sleepily said their goodnights. Hermione showed Sophie their dormitory, but being too tired to take anything in, she climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

**_Chapter 3_**

**_*****Quidditch*****_****__**

** **

** **

Sophie awoke the next morning to find herself in a strange bed and an unfamiliar room, and then she remembered where she was.

She hadn't taken in anything Hermione had said the night before, but now she was wide awake, so she sat up and studied the room she would be living in for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. She noticed she was in a circular room, (so they were obviously in one of the towers.) Containing four, four-poster beds. The sun sparkled through the window, and looking out, Sophie could see the lake she had crossed with Harry the night before.

Every few minutes, Sophie felt a burst of excitement surge through her body. Finally when she grew too restless to stay in bed, she got up and ventured into the bathroom, that the four girls shared.

As she showered, she sang quietly to herself. She was unwilling to wake the other girls, but at the same time she could not contain her excitement at the thought of the day ahead. She dressed in her Hogwarts robes, and plaited her shoulder-length hair.

Sophie turned herself this way and that in the mirror, pleased with the reflection. She knew she looked good, she had slept well the night before so her eyes sparkled, and the sun picked out golden strands in blonde hair, and she always did look good in black.

************

Hermione woke up to find the sun dancing on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Sophie admiring herself in the mirror.

" Yeah come on like _you_ need to do that, every boy in the school was admiring you enough last night!! " Hermione thought to herself.

She felt a pang of envy as she remembered the way Harry had looked at Sophie the night before. It was a look of longing and desire. It was the kind of look Hermione had always wanted him to give her, well until she met Viktor.

The summer, which she had spent with him in Bulgaria, had been wonderful, but now he was no longer at school, and as Hermione had grasped hold of the portkey on her way home, she knew she would never see him like that again.

Though she didn't want Harry herself, she didn't want him to see Sophie either.

Suddenly, Hermione felt appalled at herself. She didn't begrudge her best friend a girlfriend, just because she was jealous. She got up and hurried into the bathroom, to shower.

Brushing her hair twenty minutes later, she noticed Sophie in the mirror. The girl was sitting on her bed, studying a book, as if she felt Hermione's gaze, she looked up, and the look of concentration she had worn, gave way to a friendly smile.

Hermione immediately felt terrible about the horrible things she'd thought about her new friend, and smiled back.

" Come on, let's go down to breakfast, " she called to the three other girls, and the small group made their way down to the Hall.

************

As Harry entered the Great Hall that morning he bumped into a familiar figure.

" Hi Harry. " Cho said to him.

Harry barely nodded in reply, in his haste to find Sophie, but though his sharp eyes scanned the Great Hall, she was not there.

" She's not down yet. " Ron's voice came from behind him. " Anyway, if you're just gonna stalk her, she'll never like you, not like _that_anyway. " 

" And how exactly would _you_ know? " Harry replied scornfully. " You aren't exactly Romeo are you? " 

" Who?" Ron asked confused.

" Never mind." Harry told him dismissively.

" Well I know you're definitely keen on her!! " Ron scowled.

" I don't know what you mean. " Harry said watching the door like a hawk.

" Oh come on Harry! Cho just said 'hi' and you practically ignore her. Last year you wouldn't have shut up. "

" No I wouldn't! " Harry lied, though he knew Ron was right. However much he'd liked Cho last year though, he liked Sophie twice as much. 

" Maybe it's because I think Sophie likes me back!! " He thought to himself.

" Secondly, you couldn't stop staring at her last night at the feast, and now you won't stop watching the door, because you're waiting for her to come through, why? What are you going to do? Pounce on her? " Ron exclaimed.

" Aah you're just jealous! " Harry told him.

" Oh yeah? Of what exactly? "

" Because you like her too, and you know that she likes me more than you!!! I bet you were probably even going to ask her to this year's Yule Ball!! " Harry laughed as Ron blushed. " I'm right aren't I? "

Ron scowled. " No you're not. I just think you're being totally big-headed thinking that everyone loves you!! But then again where's the change in that eh? " 

Harry was taken aback by this outburst. He wasn't sure whether Ron was serious, but on look at his face, told him all he needed to know.

" Look I was only joking, I didn't know that you really liked her but…" Ron didn't let him finish.

" Yeah well I don't all right? " He said angrily. " So just shut up about it! "

" You could at least admit it for God's sake! " Harry cried annoyed. " I'm your best mate you're supposed to trust me! "

" If you were my best mate then you'd listen when I tell you I don't! Look just forget it yeah? Go back to your nice little daydream where everybody loves you including you! "

" Well what's that supposed to mean? "

" You're the wonderful and clever _Harry Potter_, you work it out! "

" Oh I'm sorry I thought you'd got over this whole jealousy thing last year, obviously that's too mature for someone like you! " Harry answered sarcastically.

" Huh! Yeah you call yourself my best mate, that's a complete joke! "

" Fine forget it then! I can't see why you won't just admit that you like her instead of acting like a complete moron!! You do know you're acting really pathetic " Harry cried getting up and storming through the doors of the Great Hall, and pushing past a group of girls, without really seeing them.

Harry strode down a corridor; he didn't notice where he was going, until he heard someone run up behind him.

" Harry! Wait! " He heard a voice call.

" Just leave me alone! " He cried angrily without turning round.

The person grabbed hold of his arm and swung his arm.

" Look just…" Harry never finished, because it was Sophie behind him.

" Sorry Harry you're going to have to stop, I'm shattered! " She panted. " What's wrong, you nearly knocked me over when you came out of the Hall, I had to run and catch you up, or I'd get lost!! " She smiled and Harry felt himself melt, temporarily his anger disappeared.

" It was Ron! " He said, feeling the frustration well up inside him.

" What was Ron? " She prompted.

So Harry explained everything except whom the girl was that they were arguing over.

" I think I know who the girl is. " Sophie said gently.

Harry felt embarrassed and stayed silent.

" It's Hermione isn't it? " Harry looked up as she said it and when he realised she was serious he started to laugh.

" No it isn't Hermione. " He replied chuckling at the thought.

" Well who is it then? " Sophie asked.

" No-one. " 

" Fine, but you should go and speak to Ron. "

" No way! "

" Harry! " She said sternly. 

" I'm sorry Sophie, but…… no scratch that I'm not sorry, he started it!! " Harry heard himself say. He knew he'd do practically anything for Sophie, anything but this.

" Fine! " She sighed. " Let's get going then! I passed Professor McGonagall on my way after you, and she gave me our timetables. " She handed him his, " we've got Transfiguration first." 

************

" Harry look, Quidditch tryouts!" Sophie called. She and Hermione were standing in a group of Gryffindors, all staring at a notice; Sophie had seen him come in and called him over.

" They're on Saturday, " she called excitedly swerving through the growing crowd around them. " Do you think I should try out? I used to be seeker on the House team at my old school. "

" Well actually, I'm seeker for Gryffindor, " Harry replied awkwardly.

Sophie laughed. " Well it's a good job, I can fly Chaser, too! " 

Harry looked impressed and Hermione joined Sophie's side.

" Can you really play Chaser as well? " She muttered, as Harry turned to tell Seamus Finnigan and his friend Dean Thomas.

" Nope! Fancy giving me hand, with the basics? " She muttered back with an un-moving smile.

Both girls started giggling and Hermione led her outside and towards the library.

************

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, as Sophie arrived on the Quidditch pitch, Hermione and Ron wished her luck, and she went and joined the large crowd of hopeful Gryffindors with Harry.

Fred and George were in the center, and started to address the crowd.

" Right everyone, I'm Fred Weasley, and this is George. We are the Quidditch captains for Gryffindor and we are also on the team, as beaters. Now there are three positions, which need to be filled, and that's where you come in. The open positions are a Keeper, a Chaser and a Substitute. Dumbledore has decided that we can each have one Sub this year, so if that's what you want to be, then you have to be good at all positions, okay. "

" Right, enough small talk let's get down to business, " George interjected. " Now we want you to play in two teams, Harry, Colin, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Michael and Rob (two second years) will be the reds, and the rest of you will be green." He said to a small group surrounding Sophie. " Just point your wand at yourself, and say _etrev_." To the rest of the hopefuls he said, " Come back later, in an hour, we'll test you then." 

The next forty minutes was spent, playing a grueling game of Quidditch. Every time the whistle blew, you changed to the next position on the list, Which Fred charmed to stay in the air, where the players could all see it:

Chaser –

Beater –

Keeper –

Seeker –

Chaser –

The players had to go through the list several exhausting times before the Weasley twins called them in.

Sophie was so exhausted by the time they were let up to the common room that she leaned on Harry, all the way up there. A procedure that was not completely necessary, but enjoyed thoroughly by both of them.

************

The list was posted up in the common room the next morning. As usual, the twins made it as big as possible, by enchanting the names to come up separately as they introduced each player. Fred started it all off.

" Right everybody, we won't keep you hanging round anymore than necessary, so here is the list for team Gryffindor:

The Seeker is……..of course, Harry Potter!!! The Keeper will be……Colin Creevey!!! The two Beaters are of course George and myself!!! And last but not least…………Chaser number one will be………………….Angelina Johnson!!!" Everybody clapped as Angelina smiled and rolled her eyes. " Chaser number two will be………………………Alicia Spinnet!!! Chaser number three, is the big, the bad, the beeyootiful…………….wait for it wait for it……..the new girl Sophie Catwood!!!

Sophie squealed and hugged the nearest person to her, which coincidentally, was Harry.

He blushed as Ron and Hermione came over and Fred started to smirk. But Sophie enveloped them both in the great bear hugs, and soon they were all laughing.

" Guess what? I'm in the team too, I'm the Sub!!" Ginny cried, hugging Sophie.

Just then Harry realised that his arm was still wrapped around Sophie's waist. She didn't seem to notice, but George Weasley had. Blushing, Harry made as if to move his arm, but George shook his head, and whispered.

" She's noticed, let her take the hint. Leave your arm where it is. If she moves it she's not interested, if she doesn't, you are well in there mate!!" He winked and strolled over to Fred.

**_Chapter 4_**

**_*****Draco Malfoy*****_**

Sophie came out of the common room with her bag, and the timetable she had collected earlier. She set of in the direction, she thought the Great Hall was, but ended up in a completely unfamiliar corridor. She wished she had asked Hermione to wait for her.

" Damn I'm going to be late! " Sophie thought to herself. " Where the hell am I? "

At that moment a boy came round the corner.

" Hi," she said to him. " Look I'm really sorry, but I'm new, and I've got five minutes to get to Potions and I don't know where that is or where I am. You couldn't help me could you? " 

The boy smiled. He was small and blond, with quite a good-looking face.

" Of course. I'm Draco Malfoy. " He told her, holding out his hand, Sophie shook it. 

" I don't want to put you out, if you could just point me in the right direction, it's just I seem to have mis-laid my friends. " She smiled at Draco, who returned it flirtatiously.

" You hang around with Potter and his mates don't you? " He asked scornfully.

" Um…yeah." Sophie was confused. " Aren't you friends? "

Draco stopped, stared at her and laughed. " So why is he leaving you all on your own, I wouldn't, someone might steal you away. "

Sophie giggled. " Sounds fun! " She replied saucily. She started walking again, and Draco, looking like he'd found a sack of galleons, hurried to catch up.

************

" I can't believe you thought I was talking about Hermione! " Harry cried.

He and Ron were friends again. Harry found out that Ron thought he was talking about Hermione, who he actually liked, which made Harry confess his feelings about Sophie.

" Woah, you've got it bad! " Ron said. He let out a long low whistle. 

It was the beginning of Potions, but Professor Snape had not yet arrived, much to Harry's discomfort, neither had Sophie! He remembered his first week and hoped that she hadn't got lost. Five minutes later, Harry wished she had been lost, as she strolled in, deep in conversation, with Draco Malfoy!!

" She…I…Him…" He spluttered tugging Ron's arm.

Ron turned and his jaw dropped as he saw her.

She broke off her conversation with Draco and said something to him; he looked over and smiled, as Sophie made her way to sit next to Harry.

" What the hell do you think you're doing? " Ron hissed.

There was no time to answer though as Snape swept in, and the entire lesson was spent taking notes in silence.

************

" Oh shut up you stupid mudblood, stay out of this! " Draco spat.

It was after potions and Harry, Ron and Hermione and Draco were still in Snape's dungeon classroom.

" Look just stay away from Sophie, Malfoy. She's done nothing to you. " Harry said.

" Maybe Sophie wants to be my friend, Potter. You made your decision on the first of Hogwarts, on the train if you remember, but leave her to make up her own mind!! "

" Sophie is our friend Malfoy, or have you forgotten that? Did you ever stop to think about the fact that if she really wanted to be your friend, she'd hang round with you? It's probably because she feels sorry for you anyway!! " Ron cried, as Harry snickered cruelly.

" Take the hint Malfoy, nobody likes you including Sophie! " Hermione cried

" How _dare_ you! " Sophie was standing in the doorway, her eyes flashing with anger." None of you has any right to decide who I can be friends with! Harry, Ron, Hermione, I can be friends with whoever I want and just because you don't like Draco, doesn't mean I don't have to! "

Draco smirked at Hermione. " Yeah mudblood! " 

" And as for you Draco, " Sophie cried angrily, rounding on him, " if you ever call one of my friends a mudblood again, I'll break your legs. Okay? " She spun round and strode out of the dungeons, leaving the three Gryffindors and one Slytherin speechless with shock.

************

" Sophie? Oh there you are. " Harry sounded relieved as he entered the Gryffindor common room. Sophie stayed silent staring at the book in front of her.

" Harry is Soph' in here? " Ron asked as he and Hermione tumbled through the portrait hole.

" I hope you realise, that I'm not speaking to you. " Sophie said to the three of them coldly.

" What, but….. " Harry started.

" You have never, and will never have the right to tell me how to live my life, until you understand that, you can't call yourself my friends. Plus, I don't like being put in the middle of an argument between my friends. If I want to be friends with Draco, I have every right, and you can't stop me that is something else you need to learn. " Standing up, she said, " Now when you've worked out how to be my friends, come and find me, but until then, stay out of my way. " With that she strode past them, and up to her bedroom.

" God what a drama queen! " Hermione muttered loud enough for the other two to hear. She turned around half-smiling, expecting to see the others grinning back at her and was shocked to find Harry giving her a dirty look.

" Great! Now she's turned my friend against me, I'll get her for this! " Hermione thought to herself, smiling grimly.

************

" Angelina, I'm open." Sophie cried." It was their first Quidditch practice, and Sophie flew like she'd never done before. She never missed a catch, her throws were never off center, and she caught every Quaffle thrown at her. When it grew too dark for them to see, they landed down on the pitch, to be congratulated on their successful practice.

" Right we had a brilliant team the year before last. This year the team is just as good, maybe even better. So play like this at our first match, and we'll clean the board with them." George said matter-of-factly.

" Who are we playing," Harry asked.

" Slytherin." Fred replied disgustedly. " C'mon let's go back up to the castle."

Sophie stayed back while Harry and Colin remained in the air, racing each other. Surprisingly Ginny stopped to talk. She had never known Ginny as anyone other than Ron's sister, who Hermione occasionally hung around with. She also knew that Ginny had a thing for Harry.

" So are you waiting for Colin then?" She asked carefully after a few minutes of chatter. " He's really into you." Ginny grinned and blushed. 

" If you think I'm after Harry don't worry, I don't like him as much anymore. Not like _that_ anyway."

" Oh I didn't mean you to think that." Sophie said. 

" Don't worry, I mean I do like Colin, and I'd like to go to the Ball with him. It's just, if I ask him and he says no, then it could ruin our friendship. On the other-hand, I get the feeling that Neville's going to ask me (I went with him last year you see) and I don't want to say yes in case Colin asks me, but if I say no and then Colin doesn't ask me then I have no-one to go with." She said lowering her voice confidentially.

Sophie thought for a moment. " Well what if I drop a couple of subtle hints to Colin to find out if he likes you? Just stay out of Neville's way until then." She said helpfully.

" Would you really do that for me?" Ginny asked, surprised and touched. " Wow that's really nice of you. I don't really know anyone to ask for advice about boys. That really helps, thanks.

" Anytime." Sophie smiled.

** **

** **

**_Chapter 5_**

**_*****Forever Friends***** _**

__

That night in bed, Harry and Ron were talking when Harry brought up something that had been on his mind.

"I really like her. I'm not sure, but do you reckon she likes me?" He was talking of course about Sophie.

" Yeah sure she does. She hasn't stopped flirting with you since the Quidditch tryouts."

" Well do you think I should ask her to the Yule Ball. She's the only one I want to go with." He said quietly, anxious about Ron's reaction.

" Yeah that's a great idea." Ron replied cheerfully.

" Really, you don't still like her do you?" Harry was relieved.

" Well obviously I'd be mad not to fancy her a bit, which I did at first. And I mean I still think she's pretty stunning, but I don't like her like that." He said determinedly, before adding " Anymore!" He grinned at Harry who lay down and drifted into a deep and easy slumber.

************

Up in the fifth year girls' dormitory though, an entirely different scene was taking place.

" You know I like him you stupid tart, so why can't you just leave us alone?" Sophie screamed.

" You sound as if you are already and exclusive couple! You don't even know that he likes you back. Besides I've known him longer, so leave it you airhead!!" Hermione yelled back.

" Hermione, get real! If he liked you like that in any way, he'd have done something about it by now, you've been friends for five flipping years, so just back off bitch!!" Sophie's usually calm, beautiful face was screwed up in anger.

" Hermione, everyone from here to Timbuktu knows that Harry likes Sophie, so why can't you just stay away?" Parvati said calmly.

" Oh you can shut up as well. You're both the same, you're both moderately pretty, so you think the whole world revolves around you, well take a reality check!" 

" That's right Hermione, resort to personal remarks. Just because you know you're in the wrong. Which is proven by the fact that there is no one on your side!! So I think you're the one in need of a reality check!!!"

" Right well we'll just see about that then, you and me will go up to Harry tomorrow and let him decide who to take to the Ball. Deal?" 

" Well let me see, a deal involves trust and honesty, and they're really not you're strong points are they Hermione?" She stood and watched Hermione splutter for a few moments before adding, " Fine then! Tomorrow it is" She shook Hermione's out-stretched hand before turning and climbing into bed. Parvati and Lavender followed suit.

************

Sophie and Hermione came down into the common room in silence the next morning. Harry wasn't there so they made their way to the Great Hall, where they sat waiting for him, neither of them eating the food in front of them.

************

Harry and Ron were chatting whilst waiting behind a group of slow-moving Ravenclaws. 

" So you're going to ask Sophie to the Ball now then? " Ron asked.

" Yeah, I think she came down with Hermione. Do you reckon she'll say yes? "

" You've got to be joking Potter? Why would an intelligent girl like that go to the Ball with a loser like you? " Came the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy behind them.

" To save her from going with a loser like you. " Harry retorted.

" I bet she'll say No to you, especially when I ask her! " 

" Is that a bet? " Harry said coolly. 

" Yeah! As a matter of fact, I think we should both ask her to choose, that way you'll learn to stay out of our way, when she says Yes to me!" 

" That's a deal Ferret-boy!" Harry said smirking at the blush creeping up Draco's cheeks at the memory of his punishment the previous year.

Harry and Draco strode over to the Gryffindor table towards Sophie and Hermione who stood up.

Simultaneously they spoke.

" Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? " They regarded each other curiously and realised everyone was looking at them.

Harry lead the small group outside, and explained to the girls what they were doing. Sophie laughed as she explained what _they _were doing. 

" So will you go with me?" Harry asked.

" Of course." Sophie replied smiling. She turned and smirked at Hermione, who turned and strode back into the castle. Harry took her and led her to the Great Hall, leaving behind a gob-smacked Draco.

" Oh Harry you said yes, yay!!" Squealed Lavender as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry explained what had happened, and Ron, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas cheered at the end of the tale.

" Maybe I should go and speak to Hermione," Sophie said to Harry as an afterthought. " She'll be upset, and probably want to talk to someone."

" Are you sure that it'll be you she'll want to see though?" Harry asked.

" Well we've got to patch things up sometime. I'd like to do it sooner rather than later, before she starts getting resentful." Harry agreed and sighed happily as she walked towards the entrance. 

************

" Hermione?" Sophie closed the door to the dormitory. " Look I just want…" she began, but Hermione cut her off.

" Yeah that's just it isn't it? What _you_ want is what you get. You barely know Harry what gives you the right to waltz in and take him away from me?"

" I'm not taking anyone away."

" You come here flipping your hair, you expect everyone to eat right out of your hands, which they do! I mean, you can even be friends with Draco Malfoy, and _still_ have Harry, even though they're enemies. Is it just because you're pretty? I've got just as much personality as you and I have nothing!" Hermione was oblivious to Sophie's protests, as she screamed.

" What are you talking about? You've got excellent grades, two best friends who really like you, a famous Quidditch star who's crazy about you, what's the problem?" Sophie asked puzzled.

" The problem is that all the teachers just thinks I'm a bossy little know-it-all! Everyone does. Harry and Ron are friends with me, but they'd be just as happy with me not around. As for Viktor, I know that that is over. He's left school now. He's going to be travelling all over the world meeting new people. He won't want me!" She said sadly.

" Of course he will you're clever, funny, pretty." Sophie spoke reassuringly, but Hermione stared at her skeptically and handed over a piece of crumpled parchment. 

**_10th September._**

**_Dear Hermione, _**

**_ _**

**_Though the summer we previously spent together was exceedingly pleasant. I feel that we can no longer continue this relationship, as though I am fond of you, we will just hold each other back in the future._**

**__**

**_My sincerest apologies,_**

Viktor Krum

" Oh Hermione I'm so sorry" Sophie moved towards her sympathetically.

" Well don't be! Go back to your perfect little world, with your perfect little boyfriend, see if I care!"

" Look if you're jealous of me going to the Ball with Harry then-" She was cut off.

" I never wanted to go with him you moron, I just wanted to make something go wrong for you for once, but not even that worked." She yelled angrily. Sophie stepped back; she looked shocked.

" Is that the only reason you did it? You spiteful manipulative little cow!" She screamed. She leapt at Hermione, only to feel someone pulling her back. It was Lavender and Parvati. 

" Sophie! No!" They tried keeping hold of her but she struggled violently, breaking free of their grip. She could hear them calling for Harry and the boys, but she flew at Hermione in a rage. She knocked the other girl over with a powerful punch. They started fighting, but were pulled apart by Ron and Harry. Dean and Seamus kept hold of the wriggling Hermione. Sophie had calmed down, and turned to Harry, she explained what had happened through gritted teeth, throwing dirty looks every so often at Hermione.

" You what?" Harry cried; he was outraged. " But Hermione I thought you were my friend why would you want to do that to me?"

Hermione slid onto the floor; her head was in her hands as she started to cry. Ron ushered Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus, out of the door.

" I'm sorry." She sobbed.

" Yeah like hell you are." Spat Sophie.

" I am, it's just, well…" She broke down again.

Sophie stared down at her in disgust. " I can't listen to this. You're pathetic, ugly little tart and you don't deserve friends like them." She said contemptuously, motioning towards Harry and Ron. She spun round and strode out of the room.

" Harry you understand right?" Hermione said weakly.

Harry stared down at her blankly. " Actually I don't understand Hermione, not one bit." He walked out of the door and went to sit on one of the armchairs by the fire. 

************

" I hate her! I hate her!" Sophie was muttering angrily to herself as she walked blindly out of the castle and down to the lake. It was dusk, and she didn't think anyone would be there. But up ahead skimming stones across the surface of the smooth waters, was a familiar shape.

" Draco!" Sophie called out in surprise. The figure turned startled. " Sorry, I didn't realise you were here, do you want me to go?"

" No stay, I could do with the company actually." He admitted.

" You aren't angry with me about this morning are you?" She asked cautiously. His face momentarily darkened then he smiled wryly and said: 

" No actually I half expected you to choose Potter. I won't mind, as long as you promise me two dances." He grinned.

" Yeah sure." Sophie smiled back. " I just wish that Hermione wasn't going."

" I agree, but why?" He asked confused. Sophie grimaced, and explained.

" So you kicked that mudblood's ass, yeah?" Sophie smiled and answered him dryly.

" Yes, I gave her a black eye. Only don't say it like that, you sound all American." Draco laughed and started humming the American national anthem. 

" Come on. Let's get up to the Castle, it's getting dark."

They walked slowly up to the castle laughing, and by the time they'd reached the entrance Sophie felt a lot happier. She saw Harry and bounded up to him smiling.

" Sophie where've you been?" Harry asked eyeing Draco coldly.

" Down at the lake," she answered. She lowered her voice to murmur in his ear, " I needed someone to talk to and Draco just happened to be there. There's no need to get jealous." She teased.

Draco walked off towards the dungeons, bidding Sophie goodnight. Harry caught her arm as she made off in the direction of the common room. He was unable to stop himself as he pulled her up close to him and pressed his lips onto hers. For a few minutes they kissed, until Sophie pulled back slightly, and murmured something to him breathlessly.

" Marking your territory?" She giggled, and Harry was stunned at his own forwardness. Normally, he didn't know how to act around girls let alone one he especially liked (except Hermione who didn't count). Yet here he was, kissing a girl that half the male population at Hogwarts would love to kiss. It was perfect and Harry sighed happily. Where did they go from here though? He didn't know what to say, or do.

Sophie grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the common room, but as they neared the portrait if the Fat Lady, he pulled her aside, and sliding his arms round her waist, started to speak.

" Look Sophie, what's going on exactly?" He seemed shy but determined. " I mean, are you my girlfriend or what?"

Sophie smiled disarmingly and slid her arms up around his neck, answering him softly.

" Is that what you want." She asked dreamily.

" Well yeah of course, but you and Malfoy keep…" His voice trailed off as Sophie stiffened. 

" Harry we've had this conversation." She told him coldly. " You can't choose my friends. I want to be with you, and he doesn't complain. You should be able to accept the fact that I'm going to stay friends with him whether you like it or not."

" All right, I'm sorry." He said softly. " And yes I want to be with you."

" Then you've got me." Sophie smiled and pulled away from him. She took his hand and pulled him through the portrait hole. 

************

" Hey you two've finally got it together I see? Well done Harry." Fred called.

" Get in there boy." George said winking at them. Harry grinned. " Right we've got our first match next Saturday, against Slytherin, okay?" 

" Great! It'll be my first Hogwarts Quidditch Match!" Sophie cried excitedly

She hugged Harry, and Fred raised his eyebrows at him from behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " What is about her, that he likes so much?" She asked Ginny who was sitting next to her.

" What do you mean? I think she's really nice. She really helped me out over that Colin thing." She answered.

" God she's not even that nice. I mean is it just because she's pretty? She flicks her hair, batts her eyes, and expects the world to fall at her feet."

" Hermione I know you and Sophie aren't friends, but I don't think you should say that kind of thing about her." Ginny said uncomfortably.

" Oh honestly, I bet she says much worse stuff about me." 

" I don't think she does actually." 

" What is this the Sophie Appreciation Party. S.A.P!!! Yeah that just about sums her up." Hermione snickered cruelly. Ginny stood up and went to talk to Colin. Hermione felt uncomfortable. " God what is wrong with me? I never used to be like this. I'm driving away all my friends. I don't even like me. I've got to stop doing this." She thought unhappily. She got up and followed Ginny. " Look Gin' I'm really sorry about that stuff I just said. I'm just…." She stared pointedly at Colin, who, taking the hint, moved away. " It's just really hard for me seeing those two together."

" I didn't even know you liked Harry like that Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

" Neither did I. I mean I don't or I do, God I just don't know." 

" Well what are you going to do? I mean Sophie tried to apologise and you just threw it back in her face. You need to go and speak to her and Harry."

" Yeah right! That's just what she wants me to do, I'd be playing right into her hands." Ginny stared at her determinedly. " Oh all right. Thanks." She smiled at Ginny gratefully.

" Um Sophie…. Could I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione asked cautiously.

" And why exactly would I want to do that Hermione?" Sophie replied coldly.

" I want to apologise, for being such a bitch before. Look, can we go somewhere a bit more private?" 

Sophie looked at her skeptically, and then followed her out of the common room. 

" Well?" Sophie spoke coolly.

" I'm sorry okay? I was just upset about Viktor; I really loved him."

" If you really loved him, then you'd know how I feel for Harry." She spoke angrily, and Hermione flinched at her merciless tone. " Now how would you feel if some arrogant full-of-herself bitch came along and tried to take him away from you for no reason?"

Hermione lowered her eyes. She swallowed hard and spoke regretfully. " I'd probably want to kill her."

" Yeah! Now think about if that girl was one you considered one of her best friends? How would you feel then eh?" Hermione stayed silent, as her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to flow. She looked up expecting to see Sophie's face, full of fury. What she saw was much worse. Her eyes were brimming with tears that streamed down her cheeks. The beautiful face was filled with pain and hurt. Her voice cracked as she said to Hermione: " Now would you want to be friends with her?"

" But how will ignoring me, help things? We should talk about it." She was pleading now, but Sophie wiped away her unshed tears and composing herself said resolutely. 

" I don't even want to look at you." With that she turned and ran from the room. Hermione stayed motionless for what seemed like hours.

Ron entered the room. He looked at Hermione before taking her in his arms, where she wept all the tears she had held back. When at last she felt her eyes begin to dry, she looked up at Ron and whispered her thanks. He smiled gently and kissed her lightly on her fore-head.

************

"Sophie, please don't ignore me. I just want to talk." Hermione whispered.

" Do you realize what time it is?" Came the furious reply. " Go to bed." 

" No I want to sort this out now, I can't sleep." Sophie sighed and got up. She followed Hermione down to the common room, and sank down in one of the armchairs. 

Ron emerged from the shadows.

" What's this all about?" Sophie yawned.

" I want to show you that I'm sorry, and prove to you that I won't try anything like that again." Hermione beamed. Ron drooped his around her shoulder. They smiled down at Sophie who stared sleepily back at them. " I'm going to the Ball with Ron."

" And you couldn't have told me this tomorrow because…….?" Hermione stared at Sophie meaningfully. " Oh right. I get it. Not!"

" I don't want to have to go through this all in the morning okay?"

" So you just want to catch me off my guard when I'm half asleep?" Sophie answered.

Hermione stared at her anxiously. " Oh honestly! I'm joking." Sophie sounded exasperated.

" Really? You mean it? We're friends again?" She asked excitedly.

" Yeah whatever just let me go back to bed." She stumbled up the staircase sleepily, before turning to Hermione who was following her, and whispering fiercely. " But if you ever do anything like that again I'll claw your eyes out okay?" Hermione blinked and grinned at the severe expression before her. 

' You made a pretty good attempt at hat before remember?" She said pointing to her black eye. Sophie giggled as they climbed into bed. 

" G'night." She whispered happily.

" 'Night Sophie."

************

" Sophie!" Harry called her back and flung an arm around her shoulders. " Hermione told me about last night." He smiled, as they headed into the Great Hall the next morning.

" She caught me off guard," Sophie scowled, and then giggled. " It is a relief though, I don't really like arguing with people."

" Well good because you have to play well on Saturday." Sophie looked puzzled. " The Quidditch match remember?" Harry sighed. " You know Quidditch, the sport where you fly on broomsticks and you…" Sophie poked him and laughed.

" I know," she said. " I'm just teasing you!" She told him, laughing.

" Yeah course you are." He kissed her gently on the lips.

" Ugh will you two put it away? That's disgusting. I am trying to eat here." Seamus Finnigan joked. 

" Oh you're just jealous." Harry teased.

" Seamus are you going to the Ball with anyone yet?" Sophie asked seriously.

" No not yet."

" He's got his eye on someone though," His friend Dean Thomas told them. He nodded towards Lavender Brown, who was sitting down the other end of the table.

" Oh shut up. Dean had his eye on you Sophie, before Harry snapped you up." Seamus snapped.

" Do you want to go with me then Dean." Sophie teased. She turned to Harry. " Sorry Babe you're dumped."

" Oh no!" Harry cried in mock anguish. " What shall I do?" He pretended to cry. 

" Go with someone else?" Dean suggested. Harry looked up smiling.

" Okay." He said happily. The four of them burst out laughing.

" What's the joke?" Ron cried, bounding up to the Gryffindor table, closely followed by Hermione.

" Oh nothing!" Sophie said smiling sweetly. " Except you!"

" Good! I thought it was something horrible." Ron answered, as they started to laugh again.

" No seriously Seamus, you should ask Lavender. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. You'd better do it quick though, I've seen a couple of Ravenclaws with their eye on her" Sophie told him. Seamus jumped up and hurried down to Lavender, glancing around him suspiciously.

" Is that true?" Dean asked.

" About the Ravenclaws? Strictly speaking no, but I knew it would get him moving." Sophie smiled innocently as Seamus came back to his place, flushed with success.

" She said yes." He told them breathlessly.

" Yay! Now, Dean who do you want to go with?" Dean laughed at Sophie, as he went out of the Hall. She sighed, and turned to Harry. " Now, who's available?" He laughed. 


	2. Part 2!!!

Chapter 6

**_A/NI know I can upload chapters, but I wrote this ages ago, and I put all the chapters together, but now I can't be bothered to re-write it all out again, but lets just say that was part one, and this is part two!!! I know the story is a bit unoriginal but I like it, so if you don't, don't read it. Cheers!)_****_J_****_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_*****The Cave of Stone*****_**

**_ _**

" I'm bored!" Harry moaned. They were in the common room, on Thursday evening.

" Oh shut up Harry!" Ron teased.

Hermione looked up from her book. " Where exactly do you plan on going then Harry?" She said dryly.

" The lake looks nice." Sophie told them dreamily, from her position by the window. " It's a pity that it's so nice and warm tonight, especially when we're all stuck up here." She said, half to herself. Ron and Harry glanced at each other excitedly. Hermione saw the look.

"Oh no! Remember what happened all the other times we went out after dark?" She said sensibly.

" We can get out?" Sophie said, her interest in her view disappeared. " But how will we get down to the lake without anyone seeing us?" 

" I've got an invisibility cloak." Harry told her proudly.

" Really, so have I!" Sophie gasped. " They're really rare, how did you get one?" 

" It was my dad's." He explained. Ron changed the subject hastily.

" How did you get yours?" He asked.

" It's a family heirloom. My dad had his at school, and my Grandad did before him. I don't know how he got hold of it."

" So shall we go to the lake then?" She asked. Ron and Harry agreed despite Hermione's protests. Harry and Sophie ran upstairs to get the cloaks, and by the time they came back down, Ron had persuaded Hermione to go.

************

" Ssssh!" Harry hissed. Hermione and Ron were nearby, invisible as him and Sophie.

They had made it to the entrance without bumping into Filch. They hurried past Hagrid's Cabin, hearing Fang bark as he heard them approach. They froze as Hagrid stuck out of the window, but seeing nothing he went back inside.

" Whew, we made it!" Harry said breathlessly. He removed the cloak that had covered him and Sophie. " Ron, Hermione?" 

" Ssh, Harry put your cloak back on. We want to see what that person is doing, the one by the Forbidden over there." Came the invisible answer. They crept closer, as quietly as they could, just in time to see the figure walk inside the forest. The children stayed there, frozen to the spot. Then the cloaked figure reappeared, and walked towards the castle hurriedly. 

" I wonder what is in there?" Harry said eventually,

" Let's go and see." Ron said.

" But what if we get lost?" Hermione moaned.

" Hermione, we won't have to go in very far, the person was only there for a second." Sophie told her reassuringly. She agreed, and the four of them tiptoed closer. Presently, they came to a small cave. It was made of stone and only partially above ground. An owl hooted, making the friends jump. 

" Let's go in." Harry said breathlessly. Hermione whimpered, but still invisible they walked forward. There were five steps, down to a stone door. There was no handle or lock, and Hermione's useful unlocking spell, (_Alohomora_) didn't work. Sophie stepped forward coming out from underneath the invisibility cloak. 

" _Petiteso Furo_.' She commanded tapping the door lightly with her wand. The door in front of them immediately shrank, and stepping over it they entered an empty chamber.

" _Lumos_." They said simultaneously lighting their wands. There was a scripture engraved in the stone at the back of the room. It said:

_When the Dark Lord rises for the final time,_

_He shall come forth in his prime,_

_Born again, with the blood of foe,_

_Only one shall slay him so,_

_When the night again has recaptured the sky,_

_The moon shall witness a battle from high,_

_Light and Dark shall fight the war,_

_Which has been foretold from long before,_

_The Victor will rule our world forevermore,_

_And all shall hold him in their awe,_

_But without the power of the Witch of Green,_

_Shall he become naught but a Scene,_

_From long ago in Histories past,_

_Where his reign is lost and powers die fast,_

_So find the treasure to win the crown,_

_And never on you will the Green One frown,_

_But fail to do so and all shall be lost,_

_So find the favour and tarry not._

An odd silence hung in the air. Sophie felt uncomfortable, she strode to the door without a sound, and the others copied. Reaching forward, she tapped the stone again, and muttered quietly.

" Restora" Slipping once again under their cloaks, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in silence, but not in the same kind as when they had set off. This time the silence was charged not with excitement, but unease. On their return, they sank down into the armchairs and reflected on what had happened.

" Woah!" Ron breathed heavily. " What do you reckon that place was? I felt like I couldn't speak you know? Like disturbing the silence would be…" He sought for the word.

" Disrespectful." Sophie said gravely. She stood up and went over to a table where she proceeded to write a note on a piece of parchment. " Can I borrow Hedwig Harry? I've got a really urgent note to send, and Guinevere hasn't come back from home yet." (Guinevere was Sophie's owl.)

Harry was surprised. " Who to?" He asked.

" No-one you know." She told him, Ron snuck up behind Sophie and snatched the parchment from in her hands. He started to open it, before Sophie advanced on him. Quickly he threw it to Harry, who opened it. Sophie protested angrily, but Ron held her back chuckling. Viciously she kicked him to loosen his grip on her arms. Swinging round her fist caught his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Harry was shocked as he stared at the name at the top of the letter. 

" Sirius…. Sirius Black." He said hoarsely.

" No…" Sophie told him anxiously and unconvincingly. He gripped hold of her arms, making her cry out in pain.

" Tell me the truth." He demanded.

" No it's not." Sophie spat angrily.

" He's my Godfather." He said angrily. " He's…. he's innocent." He said. Sophie gasped.

" What makes you think that?" She said cautiously.

" He told me." 

Sophie grinned wryly. " Ow, Harry, circulation." She said nodding at her arms. He looked confused. " You're cutting mine off?" She told him. "I know about Sirius too. I met him last summer. We were on holiday at a villa, in Spain, and he turned up one night to speak to my parents. Only I came to get a glass of water, and I saw him. My mum and Dad explained everything. They were friends of your parents, too Harry." She said quietly. Hermione was stunned. She nodded at Harry who told Sophie the whole story, including the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. At this Sophie went pale and gasped, horrified, as she swore never to repeat it.

" Oooh" Came a groan. It was from Ron who was on the floor, with a hand clutching his nose. They pulled him up as Sophie apologised for hitting him.

" But never read my private stuff again, okay? Or I'll do worse than hurt your nose!" She exclaimed. " Look shall we go to bed, I'm shattered and you three all look it too."

" We'll send Sirius a letter tomorrow, about that riddle, okay?" Harry said. The others agreed sleepily as they all made their way up the staircases.

**_ _**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_*****Snuffles Returns*****_**

" Um hi Sophie, can I speak to you a moment?" A strange boy Sophie had never seen before had tapped her on the shoulder.

" Sure." She told him surprised. He led her away from the bunch of Gryffindors she had been walking with, and she motioned for them to carry on without her. " Er… can I help you?" She asked the boy, puzzled.

" Well I hope so," He told her. " I'm Patrick O'Brien in the sixth year." He was nervous, so Sophie nodded reassuringly as if she had heard of him before. " Well I was wondering if you were going to the Yule Ball with anyone, and if you're not, do you want to go with me?" He said this quickly, and Sophie felt herself blush.

" Um I'm really sorry, I'm actually going with someone already." She was embarrassed, and saw him shrug at a group of boys who were plainly a bunch of his friends, standing behind her, watching them. 

" Who are you going with?" He said disbelievingly. 

"Harry Potter. Sorry." She answered.

He looked taken aback and admitted that a couple of his friends had told him that she would probably say that just to get out of going with him.

" I'd never do that." Sophie reassured him. " If I wasn't going with Harry, of course I'd love to go with you, but…" She smiled helplessly. He smiled back and went to join his friends. 

Today was obviously a day for securing a date to the Ball, as Sophie was stopped by two other boys and asked to it, on her way to class. She hurried in to take her place beside Harry, in History of Magic, and proceeded to tell Hermione, about all her invites.

" You lucky thing!" Hermione whispered. " That's five people who've asked you now! Harry, Malfoy, Patrick O'Brien, Steven James and Andy Prewett. And the last three are all older than you! Patrick and Andy are Sixth years, but Steven's in Seventh! And he's absolutely gorgeous." Ron frowned and Sophie blushed a light shade of pink, which, to Harry, made her even more appealing.

As Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch that day, a dark haired girl came over and asked him to go to the Ball with her. Embarrassed and well aware that Ron was smirking beside him, he apologised and turned her down, he hurried to join Sophie and Hermione who were already sat at the Gryffindor table.

" Harry got an invite to the Ball!" Ron cried in a sing-song voice as they reached the girls. Harry scowled and started to eat.

" Ooh who by?" Sophie said interestedly. 

" No-one." Harry told her. "That girl with the black hair over there, on the Hufflepuff table. Sophie glanced at her, and smiled. 

" Oh she's only in the third year, bless her. You didn't let her down too harshly did you?" She said kindly. "Oh hi Cho?" Harry looked up to find Cho Chang, his object of desire from the year before, standing over them.

" Hi…. Um could I speak to Harry please?" She asked nervously.

" Sure." Harry said, following her out of the Hall. " What is it?"

" Well… you see… I was wondering… if it would be okay… if… well…" she stammered nervously. Harry stared at her, making her blush as she blurted out. " Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry was amazed. God her timing was off. Last year he'd have given his right arm to go with her, now all he wanted was Sophie. 

" Well I'd love to," He started.

" Great, I'll meet you in here on the night then, okay? She said happily and somewhat relieved.

" No," Harry said uneasily. " Let me finish. I'd love to go with you, but I've already asked Sophie." Cho's face fell.

" Oh." She said. " Well can't you tell her you'd rather go with me, you said yourself you'd love to."

" Not really. I want to go with Sophie you see." Cho saw. She muttered something unintelligible, and she frowned unhappily as Sophie bounded up to Harry, and kissed him on the cheek. Cho turned away miserably.

" Was it something I said?" Sophie asked Harry. 

" Um she just asked me to the Ball." He told her, and repeated the conversation. Sophie winced.

" And then I came up, and completely rubbed it in!" She exclaimed. " Poor Cho. It's a good job we're not playing Ravenclaw tomorrow. She'd be useless." She said, Harry agreed.

************

" Good Luck Sophie." Harry cried out. She called something back, but he couldn't hear it. They were getting g ready for Madam Hooch to blow the whistle, to let the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the year commence.

The three captains shook hands, and on the sharp blow of the whistle, all fourteen players rose up in the air.

" The newest of the Gryffindor Chasers, Sophie Catwood, seizes the Quaffle, but passes to Bell as she's tackled. Bell throws back to Catwood, and the first goal of the match is scored!!! Gryffindor now has ten points, and Slytherin are still on zero!" Harry heard Lee Jordan's voice boom out of the magical microphone. He was one of the Weasley twins friends, and always did the Hogwarts Quidditch commentating, under the supervision of Professor Mcgonagall. He flew around above the game keeping an eye out for the Golden Snitch. Nearby Draco Malfoy was doing the same, both boys were also watching Sophie, and Draco was so absorbed that he was nearly hit by a bludger, which was hit his way by 

George Weasley. 

Twenty minutes later, and Harry was beginning to get impatient. Gryffindor were forty points clear of Slytherin, and the game was starting to get vicious. The Slytherin Chasers were continually blocking the Gryffindors, and Malfoy was starting to tail Harry. 

A flash of gold caught Harry's eye, shimmering in the middle of the pitch just underneath a Slytherin Chaser. Neck and neck, Harry and Draco streaked towards it, Harry starting to edge forward slightly. Panicking, Draco grabbed the back of Harry's broom and twisted it violently. Ignoring him, and reaching forward, one hand clasped to his Firebolt, Harry attempted to grab the snitch, but a jerk of his broom by Draco, made him plunge towards the ground, but Harry still reached forward, and clasped his hand around the struggling snitch, just before he hit the ground.

************

"Harry," an urgent voice called him back to consciousness, and the faces of Hermione, Ron and Madam Pomfrey swam into focus above him. 

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

" Did we win? Where's Sophie?" Harry muttered groggily. At that moment, the entire Gryffindor team streamed in, all of them changed out of their Quidditch robes, and looking very pleased with themselves.

" Harry," Sophie cried anxiously. " Are you okay? You caught the snitch and we won, but you passed out."

" He broke his leg." Madam Pomfrey told them. " He'll be allowed up in a minute, but let my potion do its work first." They all went out, except Sophie and Ron. Hermione said she had something to do, and disappeared with the rest of the team. Five minutes later, Harry and the other two joined them, his broken leg, immaculately mended. As they climbed through the portrait hole, they were set upon by various members of the Quidditch team and brought into the space (which had been cleared of armchairs), to dance.

Sophie laughed as she was swept off her feet, by George, Angelina and Katie captured Ron and Harry, and Hermione turned up beside them, with Fred.

Four hours later, the party had died down only slightly, as Fred and George disappeared and returned with food and drink from the Kitchen. The all-night celebratory party, at the victory over the Slytherins, was ended at one o'clock in the morning, by Professor McGonagall, entering the common room to send them all to bed.

************

" That was one hell of a party." Sophie yawned the next morning, do you always have ones like that after a match?" 

" Sometimes, if we win." Harry told her. It was Halloween, and the Great Hall was being festooned with streamers, giant pumpkins and the annual live bats. They were strolling towards the Entrance Hall, as today was the first Hogsmeade visit, and Sophie had never been.

They went to Honeydukes first, and bought as many sweets as they could carry. Next they visited Zonko's but Hermione and Sophie abandoned the boys there, to do a bit of private shopping for themselves. 

" Gladrags!" Sophie cried, as they entered the robe shop. An assistant with a wrinkled, but cheerful face emerged, from the back of the shop.

" Gladrags Wizardwear," She said. " What is it you would like dearies?" 

" We need some dress robes for our Hogwarts Ball this year please." Sophie told her politely. She lowered her voice as the old witch turned round to reach for her tape-measure. " I love this shop!" She told Hermione. " There's even one in Paris." She added. She took a step forward and spread her arms, as the tape measure took her sizes. Hermione watched her and copied. Obviously Sophie had been in lots of robe shops, and knew exactly what to do. She started to chat with the shop assistant; she explained that they needed new robes and talked about shades and colours, with her. Together they agreed that Hermione should have deep marine blue robes, as she explained that she had worn light blue the previous year, and did not want the same again. Sophie settled for a lilac outfit that was made of satin. 

" Now you can't tell the boys what we've been doing, because it has to be a surprise." Sophie said. " What are you going to do with your hair?" They paid the witch and left with their parcels, discussing the advantages of temporary highlights.

" Hi gorgeous," Harry cried from behind Sophie, and wrapping his arms around her. They entered The Three Broomsticks and Ron got in the Butterbeer. Making sure no-one could hear them, Sophie brought up the subject of the riddle in the cave. 

" I think we should go back and have another look." She suggested, " then we can start to work it out." Harry agreed and Ron and Hermione nodded.

" What did it say?" Hermione said. " _When the Dark Lord rises for the final time he shall come forth in his prime, Born again, with the blood of foe, Only one shall slay him so. _What comes next?" She asked.

" _When the night again has recaptured the sky, the moon shall witness a battle from high, Light and Dark shall fight the war, which has been foretold from long before, The victor shall rule our world forevermore and all shall hold him in their awe._" Sophie told her. 

" _But without the power of the Witch of Green, Shall he become naught but a scene, From long ago in Histories past, Where is reign is lost, and powers die fast,_"Harry added. The three of them stared at Ron who was thinking hard, and then he said triumphantly.

" _So find the treasure and win the crown, And on you the One of Green will never frown, But fail to do so and all shall be lost, So find the treasure and tarry not._"

Sophie and Hermione giggled at the look on his face.

" You look like you've just completed a mission, Ron, not the ending of a rhyme!" Sophie said. Ron ignored her and pointed out that they had better get a move on or they would be late back for the feast. 

" Sophie." Harry called. He strode over to the spot where she was standing and softly kissed her neck. She seemed oblivious to this and Harry followed her gaze. He saw a black dog, running towards Hogsmeade village, and simultaneously they raced towards it, leaving Hermione and Ron to wonder where they had disappeared to.

" Sirius." Harry called. The big dog, licked both of their hands, and led them behind a mound of rocks. Instantly he changed back into a man, and Harry could barely see the scrawny, starving man of two years ago.

" Harry," he cried happily, sweeping the boy into a hug. Sophie stayed back a while, to let them greet each other properly, but Sirius welcomed her too, and explained that he had spent the summer finding the friends he had had before he had bee placed in Azkaban. He had to convince them all of his innocence, but swiftly turned the conversation towards the riddle they had found. They recited it and he pondered to no avail.

" Obviously the treasure of the Witch of Green is missing, you have to give it back to her, and she will give you her favour, which will help you win the battle against Voldemort." (Sophie and Sirius were some of the few witches and wizards that were unafraid of the name of the Dark Lord.) Harry looked confused.

" What do you mean? Me?" Sophie rolled her eyes and explained Sirius' meaning.

" The rhyme says: _Born again with the blood offoe, Only one shall slay him so._ That means you doesn't it Sirius? He was born again, with your blood, and so you're the only one who can slay him." 

" Clever girl. I couldn't have put it better myself!" Sirius smiled, impressed. Sophie blushed. " The problem is, who is the Witch of the Green?" Sophie and Harry shrugged.

" And what is her treasure, and how do you return it?" Harry put in.

" The returning part is easy." Sophie told him, Sirius and Harry stared at her in amazement. " Well it is! In the olden days, the Gods were worshipped with sacrifices or ceremonies, most of them under a full moon, so if we go back to that cave, or wherever we find the treasure, on a full moon, we can go through a sort of sacrilegious ceremony. Well it's worth a try!" She added, as Harry gaped. Sirius laughed and praised her ingenuity. Then he bade them farewell and transformed back into a dog. Harry took Sophie's hand and led her back to Hogwarts. They could not discuss the events that had just occurred, as there were still pupils around. As they neared the castle, a familiar drawling voice, called Sophie back.

" Sophie, how are you?" Draco asked her. " Can I speak to you a moment?" He asked, and threw an arm around her shoulders as he led her away from Harry. He watched as Draco said something, and he felt jealousy rise up as Sophie giggled. As if she could feel his envy, Sophie said something to Draco, and returned to Harry. She took his hand, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

' What was that for?" He asked.

" To help Draco understand that I'm with you. I don't know if he's worked it out yet," she told him rolling her eyes. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

**_ _**

Chapter 8 

**_*****The Yule Ball*****_**

**_Returns_**

November rolled by, and nearly all the students signed up to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, for the Yule Ball. It was to take place, on Christmas Day again, and on Christmas Eve the entire school seemed to buzz with excitement. The snow fell consistently and heavily, and all herbology and Care of Magical Creatures classes were cancelled, as it was impossible to get out to Hagrid's Hut, and the Greenhouses. Quidditch was also postponed temporarily, as the teams could not practice let alone play.

Christmas Day dawned bright and cold, but the snow had finally stopped falling, so the pupils could go out in safety. Hermione and Sophie woke early and started to open their presents, but then Parvati and Lavender awoke and set off a big pillow-fight. Exhausted and giggling, the girls dropped onto their beds to open their presents. All had a large pile and were hard at work for twenty minutes, until Harry and Ron peeked around the door, they had already exchanged gifts, a signed Chudley Cannons picture for Ron, and a very large box of assorted Honeydukes sweets. 

Sophie sent them down to wait in the common room while she and Hermione dressed, and when they came down, exchanged Christmas greetings, and gifts. 

" Here you go Harry," she cried handing him a thin box wrapped with a scarlet ribbon, enchanted to flash _Merry Christmas_ in different colours. Inside was a watch, on the big hand was Quidditch Player (with suspiciously dark hair and glasses) and it was chasing a golden snitch that was secured to the little hand. Harry gasped and embraced her softly. She giggled as he gave her, a gift, which turned out to be a beautiful gold bracelet, which had To_ Sophie, All my love Harry XXX _engraved on the inside. To Hermione he gave a luxury Eagle feather quill, and she gave him, a book named _The_ _Cannons Forever_. To Sophie she gave a necklace with a lion pendant that roared silently. Sophie gave Ron a scarf, which had Ron written across it, which changed every minute, to Weasley, while flickering different colours, and Hermione, one the same, but with her name instead of Ron's. Ron handed Sophie and Hermione each a giant slab of Honeydukes chocolate, and they laughed as they wore, ate or read their gifts.

************

After breakfast, the four of them went upstairs, and Ron beat Hermione repeatedly at chess, while Harry and Sophie watched, wrapped in each other's arms. The Great Hall was full at lunchtime, and as usual, the food was magnificent. Laden down with cracker toys, they went and giggled and joked and chattered in the common room, until three o'clock when Fred, George, and Lee dragged them outside for a snowball fight. 

At five o'clock, Sophie and Hermione went back up to the castle, to get ready.

" Hermione, where did we put the new robes," Sophie called through the bathroom door, thirty minutes later. She was rushing around the room, in a dressing gown with her hair dripping wet, and frantically searching for their outfits from Gladrags.

" Under our beds," Hermione called back calmly. Sophie pulled out the dusty packages and thanked her friend. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she pulled out her satin robe and laid it out on the bed. Hermione emerged, hair wet, and clothed also in a dressing gown.

" When will we do my hair potion?" She asked.

" Lets do it now, get it out of the way." Sophie suggested, so they made their way into the bathroom, and used generous amounts Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. 

By seven o'clock both girls' hair was done and dry. Hermione's was gleaming silkily, with no trace of its usual bushiness. Sophie's had been enchanted into beautiful spiral curls with gently cascaded down her back. She had two golden hair slides on either side, to hold it back; each gleamed with an amethyst jewel. She reached into a draw and pulled out a bag full of make-up. Lightly she brushed a lilac powder over eyelids, and swept gold over Hermione's. Leaving the other girl to do her own mascara, lipstick and blusher (none of which she needed), she strode towards her bed and took the robes out of it's wrappings. She went into the bathroom, and pulled it on. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gasped at how lovely she looked. She went back into the other room to find Hermione gazing at her own reflection, and as their eyes met, they burst out into squeals of laughter.

" What's the joke?" Cried Parvati, as she and Lavender burst into the bedroom, and raced around grabbing hairbrushes, robes and make-up.

" Nothing," Sophie told them. " You're cutting it a bit fine aren't you? The Ball starts at eight, and it's seven-thirty!" 

" Don't remind me." Lavender groaned. " We were on our way up, but we got side-tracked by Padma." Sophie nodded, Padma Patil had a reputation for being a major gossip queen, a conversation with her was never boring, but tended to make you late for anything. Kindly Sophie helped them get ready. She enchanted Lavender's hair dry, and then fixed it in a bun. She plaited Parvati's hair, fixing in it, a large ornamental butterfly. She took hold of a towel, threw it around her shoulders to protect her robe, and holding her wand up high, she muttered something unintelligible.

" Pentharo ducat." With that a small shower of gold dust settled in her hair, making it glitter. The other girls stared wistfully, but Sophie only laughed, and said how to do it was a secret. " Besides there's no time, I'm meeting Harry in the common room now. Then she and Hermione swept out of the room. Harry and Ron were waiting, with Seamus and Dean, and they all gasped as the two girls came down the staircase. 

" You look fabulous," Harry breathed to Sophie. She smiled modestly and thanked him. Just then they heard a scream from the girls dormitory, the six of them raced up the stairs, to find Parvtai sitting on a stool with a towel around her shoulders, and hair a shocking lime green! Sophie gasped and raced forward as they boys started to laugh. Hermione dragged them out, and left Sophie to deal with Parvati. 

" What did you do?" She cried.

" I just said the words you said, but it didn't work and my hair…. it…went…" She burst into tears. Sophie went over to her. 

" Parvati calm down." She said calmly in a commanding voice. She pulled the other girls hands away from her face. " Stop crying, or you'll smudge your make-up! Now come over here into the light. You obviously got the words wrong. Now, let's see, try this." She pointed her hand at Parvati and said " Reparo." Nothing happened, but she tried again and again. Finally she said. " Go into the bathroom and wash your hair. Hurry up, hopefully it'll come out like that. If it doesn't, you're on your own." She went to the door.

" Aren't you going to help me?" Parvati whimpered.

" Why? I'm not wasting my time clearing up your mistake. My boyfriends waiting, I've got to go." She told her gravely and went down the staircase sighing heavily. Hermione, Ron and Harry stood up and on the way to the Hall she told them what had happened. 

" Let's dance." Sophie murmured to Harry, taking his hand and leading him onto the dancefloor. Harry, who usually hated dancing, loved the dance that they did. Partly it was because it was with Sophie, but partly because he could feel the envious and jealous glances thrown at him by most of the boys in the Hall. He knew Sophie looked fantastic, and they all saw it too. He smiled, and looked at her, she smiled back and leant her head against his shoulder as he pulled her close.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at a table with Seamus, he was waiting for Lavender and he looked thoroughly miserable. Dean was dancing with his Ravenclaw partner, and was obviously having a ball.

" Sophie would you like to dance?" Draco said from behind her. Harry tensed up, and Sophie glared at him. 

" I did promise." She muttered. She stood up and went to the dancefloor with Draco in tow looking like his birthday and Christmas had come at once. Harry sighed, he was no longer alone in misery, though as Seamus spotted Lavender and Parvati with Parvati's date. She had managed to get the green from her hair and threw a grateful glance at Sophie, who smiled. 

At that moment Cho came over and asked Harry to dance. Miserable though he was, he didn't want to be left on his own so he followed her and started to dance. 

************

" Do you want to go outside after this dance?" Draco murmured.

" I can't I'm here with Harry remember? He will be wondering where I've gone."

" I don't think so." He said, " Potter's over there dancing with that Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang."

" I still don't think that's a good idea, do you?" 

" On the contrary actually! I think it's a great idea." He persisted. Sophie smiled indulgently.

" No I want to dance with Harry, and I wan to dance with the other boys that asked me." She admitted. Draco raised his eyebrows but stayed silent, as the dance ended, he kissed her hand flirtatiously, and disappeared among the crowd. She scanned the crowd, to find Harry wrapped in Cho's arms still. She felt a burst of jealousy rise up in her throat.

" Woah, calm down." She thought to herself. " You don't want to do a Hermione. He's just dancing with her because he feels sorry for her, like I do with Draco."

She went to find a table, when she bumped into Patrick O'Brien, the sixth year that had asked her to the Ball. Smiling disarmingly at him, she asked if he wanted to dance. Nodding fervently, he followed her into the crowd, and pulled her close to him.

************

Draco and Cho watched the dancing couple; they stood at the back of the Great Hall, alone.

" Look is this all you wanted to show me Malfoy?" The Ravenclaw asked annoyed, " because its not exactly a scene, pleasant to my eyes."

" Nor mine," the boy answered. 

" He speaks sort of hungrily, but not for food. I can't quite put my finger on it." Cho thought to herself.

" You would like Harry, no?" He spoke again, confidently, as if he knew all of the older girls private emotions. She shivered.

" Why would you think that?" She asked coldly, but unconvincingly. Draco sighed impatiently, and drew her outside.

" This would be so much easier if you would just cooperate! Look, I know you want Harry, and I want Sophie, so if we work together, then we can accomplish our wish." He stared into her eyes, searchingly. Cho knew it was wrong. She shook her head.

" No, I can't." She turned to go back into the Castle, but Draco caught her arm and pulled her back, it was not a violent move, but a firm one, which commanded obedience.

" Sit down." His voice was like that now, and he smiled as Cho seated herself on the bench. He sat beside her and waved his wand in front of them, whilst muttering an incantation. An image appeared before them, and grew larger and brighter, as it surrounded them. 

************

Cho screamed as she saw an identical figure come towards her. She turned to Draco, horrified. 

" What's going on? Who's that?" She asked frantically.

He replied in a calm voice. " It's you." He said simply. " Only a different you. This is what the future could be like, if you went along with my… idea. No-one here can see, or hear us, we're like invisible, mute ghosts." 

The other Cho, strolled past the two of them, and sighed happily. She waltzed up to a handsome, boy – whom she recognised as Harry – and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned and smiled at her, and kissed her back passionately. Albus Dumbledore strode up and advised them to wait until they were in private, but he was smiling. Cho saw herself blush but Harry just waited until the teacher had gone before kissing her neck softly. The real Cho smiled as she saw the look of bliss on her other face.

Draco smirked, his spell was working, and she'd be convinced in no time. At that moment his companion turned and frowned.

" What will happen to Sophie?" She asked concerned.

Draco lazily waved his wand once more and a different picture appeared on the screen. Sophie was sitting on the same bench he and Cho were on, and she was sitting with Draco himself. The couple exchanged a few words, in such a low tone, that Cho could not understand them. Then the beautiful blonde smiled and almost pounced on the boy, embracing him in a wild and passionate kiss. Cho smiled wryly, and Draco blushed and hastily waved his wand at the image so that it disappeared.

" So you see, Sophie wouldn't be very bothered. Potter will never even know her name by the time we will have finished with him. So what do you say? Partners?" He held out a hand for her to shake. Cho hesitated, but when she thought of the way that Harry had looked at her other self, and of the way he's _kissed_ her, she shook off her misgivings. She took Draco's extended hand and shook it firmly, smiling.

************

" Right, Sophie has this thing about dancing with all the boys that asked her to the Ball, and she promised me twice, so I'll go and remind her of our little agreement, and then Potter, will turn to find you there, make sure you get him as far away as you can from us, so they won't be able to find each other afterwards, and then we come in. You suggest that Sophie is still dancing with me and I'll do the same for you. Try and keep them apart for as long as we can, and make sure that they think that the other is getting interested in you or in your case, me. Then hopefully they'll argue, and we can take it from there." Draco hissed. They were now, dancing in the Hall, and he was whispering his plan to Cho.

" Is this the reason you asked me?" She mused. Draco grinned.

" Partly," he told her. " And also because you're better looking than any of the other girls in your year." Cho chuckled.

" Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." She thought to herself. " I mean now I won't have to put up with that twittering bimbo every time I want to speak to Harry." 

" Right let's go." She said as the song died down. Swiftly she followed Draco over to Sophie and Harry. She kept her distance, as she didn't want them getting suspicious. Harry looked angry as Draco guided Sophie away. Cho smiled, it would be easier to play them off against each other, if they were already jealous. She waltzed over to Harry and he smiled wearily as he recognised her. Silently she put his arms around her waist and slid hers around his neck. She smiled innocently, as Harry relaxed against her. 

************

As the music died down for the third time, Harry began to get suspicious. Maybe Cho was right; maybe Sophie would rather dance with Malfoy. Reality set in. Of course she didn't, or she would have gone to the Ball with him. As if she heard him, Cho leaned forward.

' Maybe she only wanted to save your friendship. I mean she knew you'd get jealous, you and Malfoy aren't friends are you?" She whispered, surprised ay her own innocent tone, the lies rolled of her tongue, like water. 

Harry pulled away, and went towards the table where Ron was sitting with Hermione. He was staring at her dreamily and Harry chuckled. Hermione looked up.

" Hello stranger." She greeted him warmly. " Where's Sophie?" 

" Good question!"Harry frowned.

" But she was looking for you, two minutes ago. She came over to this table, just after we'd sat down. She was looking for you. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the dancefloor, just watching her, almost greedily. It was freaky." Hermione told him, she shivered. 

" Harry," Sophie said, emerging from the crowd. " I've been looking for you everywhere."

" Well I was here, I'm surprised you remembered me, weren't you busy dancing with lover-boy Malfoy?" He said coldly. Sophie looked hurt and then said in an even colder voice.

" Actually, I came over her five minutes ago looking for you, but you were to busy wrapped up in her arms!" She nodded to behind him. Harry turned and noticed that Cho was still standing behind him, and he turned to her.

" See you later Cho." He said, hinting heavily. The Ravenclaw scowled, and marched off.

" Aw had a lovers tiff?" Sophie said sarcastically. She walked off, and Harry sighed and followed. He caught up with her, and apologised. 

" Sorry, it was just Cho." He said. " I don't know what was going on, but she seemed to be trying to stop me going to find you. She kept going on that you probably were still dancing with Malfoy, and then she was hinting that you liked him more than me. She even said that you probably only said you'd come with me, just so you didn't spoil our friendship." 

Sophie gasped. " Oh my god!!! That is exactly what Draco was doing, only about you and Cho. Didn't they come together, why weren't they dancing with each other then, instead of us two all the time?" 

" Maybe they're in this together," he joked. " Maybe it's a plot to split us up, because they're madly in love with us…." His voice trailed off when he saw how serious Sophie's expression was. " I was only kidding Soph' calm down."

" Well, we know Draco likes me, maybe not love, but he's like a spoilt little boy, sometimes. He always has to get what he wants. And maybe Cho likes you, I mean she did ask you to the Ball and she keeps flirting with you.

Her expression was deadly serious, and Harry weighed up the probabilities.

" If she likes me so much, how come she didn't go to the Yule Ball with me last year. She can't have been afraid to ask me, because she asked me this year. Why did she go with… him?" He couldn't bring himself to say Cedric's name.

" Maybe she didn't know you liked her, or maybe she didn't like you like that last year. You liked her then, but not now, so maybe it's the other way round for her. People do change Harry."

" Maybe, but I'm still not buying it." He told her firmly. 

" Fine, but just remember that when I'm Draco's girlfriend and you're seeing Cho!!!" Sophie replied, turning away. " Five, four, three, two, one." She muttered, as right on cue Harry called her back.

" Sophie wait!" 

" If they are planning this, and I'm still not totally convinced, but if they are, how are we going to stop them?" Sophie grinned and shrugged.

" This is an equal relationship mate, we have to work together, and as I worked out what they're doing, I've done half the work, it's up to you to work out how to stop them!!" She smiled demurely. Harry chuckled and took her hand as they re-entered the Great Hall. 

************

"Mmm I'm thirsty, I'm just going to get a drink" Sophie murmured into Harry's ear. He went to join Hermione and Ron who were sat at the table looking bored.

" Hi Sophie."

" Hello Draco, can you pass me two butterbeers, I'm really thirsty."

" Both for you?" 

" No stupid, one's for Harry."

" Here let me take the top off that bottle for you." He offered. He turned and twisted the top of, slipping into it, some silvery purple powder. Smiling innocently, he handed the bottle to Sophie who drank it quickly. She took the other bottle to Harry, stammering her thanks. As she neared the table she stumbled and was caught only just in time by Seamus.

" Woah, easy girl, how many have you had." He smiled. " Are you allright Sophie? You've gone really pale." 

" No, not really, I feel really dizzy." She sat at the table next to Hermione and lay her head on her arms. Hermione stared at her, and then decided to take her up to the Gryffindor tower.

" Harry will you give me a hand, I don't think she can walk on her own." Hermione said, and the two of them half carried and half dragged Sophie off to bed.

************

" Hi Sophie, how are you this morning? Do you feel any better?" Harry called the next morning as Sophie passed him on the way to breakfast. Puzzled at her silence, he caught up with her, and still she ignored him. Marching straight over to the Slytherin table, where she whispered to Draco Malfoy. Smiling he followed her outside, to Harry's dismay and utter amazement. Ron shrugged and the two boys abandoned their food and followed the pair outside and down to the lake. 

"Oh my god!" Harry stood dumbstruck as he saw Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, and Sophie Catwood, his girlfriend kissing passionately right before his eyes. Ron, his jaw wide open, remained frozen as Harry leapt forward and furiously ripped the couple apart. 

" Sophie, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Harry roared. Sophie stared at him blankly.

" Excuse me? I'm kissing my boyfriend, not that it's any of your business!"

" But….but…h-he's not your….boyfriend…..I…I am…" He stammered.

" Harry what are you on about? You are the one that ended it all, last night remember?" Sophie seemed serious. 

" When?"

" Don't give me that! After I went to bed last night, about eleven-thirty you came in and told me it was all over, and you didn't want to see me again! You said that you would rather be Cho's boyfriend than mine, because I…I was ugly…and fat…and you said I was an air-head!" Sophie turned to Draco, who hugged her as she started to cry.

" I was with Ron all night! Well after you went up, anyway. Wasn't I Ron?" He looked at Ron who stood flabbergasted. 

" Actually Harry, Hermione came down before you." He said, embarrassed.

" Yeah but she was asleep when I was in there." Harry could see Ron didn't believe him, though he was desperately trying to cover up. 

" Well Potter, I think you'd better leave. _My _girlfriend is getting upset." He smirked at Harry, and realization dawned on the other boy.

" You?" He cried angrily. He leapt at Draco, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against a tree. " What have you done to her?" Harry yelled. Ron tried to pull him off, as did Sophie, but to no avail. The Slytherin boy swallowed nervously.

" I haven't done anything to her, honestly." He lied. " Now get off me." He pushed Harry away, and stalked off towards the Castle. Sophie started after him, but Harry grabbed her arm.

" No you don't." he said pushing her up against the same tree. " Why are you doing this?" His tone was softer now, unhappier. Sophie snarled and pushed him away.

" If you wanted me, you shouldn't have finished with me. It's your problem Potter not mine. I've found someone decent and your petty little jealousies aren't going to spoil it!" She ran after Draco, calling his name, and Harry watched and scowled as the blond boy turned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Harry?" Ron said gently. Harry swung round.

" He's done something to her Ron, she'd never date him, not in a million years."

" I know mate." 

" What? But I thought you didn't believe me. It was written all over your face." He said, as Ron prepared to deny it.

" I was going to say, he practically admitted it when he said " You're upsetting _my _girlfriend." He mimicked Draco in a falsetto voice. Then added, " so what are we going to do?"

A/NI don't know if I like this story any more!! Most of it sucks!! I'm not sure whether or not to keep going. (This is not an ego-trip, I really don't know!!!) Please r&r 2 tell me what u think!! Be honest!!!


End file.
